Club Tornac
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Murtagh opens a new Club and has run in with eragon. MxE slash... don't like. don't read!


Tornac. Eragon wracked his brain to remember where he had heard it before. A sinking feeling came as he realised it was Murtagh's new club... _Murtagh... _Eragon's slightly older (by two years- Eragon's 19, Mutagh is 21) half brother who he loved and lived for.

Everyday for the next two weeks Eragon stood outside his work watching Tornac be built into the next hottest club in town, trying in vain to get a glimpse of Murtagh, who had come to live with himself, Selena (their mother) and Brom (Eragon's father) after Murtagh's father Morzan was killed.

* * *

"Hey Saph, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited me to go to Murtagh's opening" Saphira was a petite blonde with bright expressive blue eyes, she chewed on her lower lip nervously as her best friend ran a hand through his light brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes widened as he knew that he would need her. "I suppose I could use the moral support."

"Well, let's get you dressed then."

* * *

An hour later saw Saphira dressed in a short black shirt, knee high boots, tight blue tank top that brought out her eyes, with blue eyeshadow and her blonde hair straightened to caress her shoulders. Eragon wore tight, hipster jeans that showed off his delectable ass (as Saphira put it "Murtagh will be drool and his right hand will be very sore"), a tight fitted black dress shirt which hinted at the toned muscle beneath, Saphira made his hair have the 'just shagged' look and the eyeliner (much to his horror) brought out his eyes. Selena and Brom were not impressed by their attire but as Eragon had reminded them it was a club.

Murtagh met them at the door; they bypassed the long line of people waiting to enter, Murtagh was dressed in fitted black dress pants and a black shirt with thin grey pinstripes, hair hung about his face brushing his strong, clean-shaven jaw. His dark eyes flitted over Eragon's body as he passed by, their eyes locked briefly and Eragon felt electricity jump between them before he moved into the club after Saphira.

After a few speeches and a welcome from Murtagh, the music started and Saphira dragged Eragon to the dance floor, after dancing a while they each met a guy, Saphira's was tall, bulky and red-haired, Eragon recognised him as Thorn, Murtagh's right hand-man. Eragon's was called Mike, blue eyes, black hair about six foot tall with slight muscular tonation, they grinded together to the beat for a few songs before Mike leaned down to capture Eragon's llips with his own. Their bodies stopped but their lips started, Eragon felt Mike's arousal on his stomach and a fire go through him that was abruptly halted by a tap on the shoulder. Eragon pulled away from the kiss to glare at Murtagh who had his eyebrows risen. "I don't tolerate PDA in my club."

"The hell you don't"

"Eragon" Murtagh warned.

"oh go fuck yourself." Eragon angrily ran away from Murtagh and Mike, into the toilets, locking himself in a cubicle the brunet heard someone enter behind him and lock the entrance.

"eragon."

He froze, it was Murtagh. "Go away!"

"Eragon. I want to help you. Why did you run like that, you never run you never anger?"

Eragon couldn't hold it in any longer, sobs wracked his body violently shaking the frame, his gasps for air and cries tore from his throat and echoed around the hollow room. The next thing he knew strong arms pulled him into a strong chest, Murtagh was holding him, just liked he'd always dreamed, except that he wasn't crying. The soothing noises soon calmed him down and Murtagh pulled some toilet tissue to gently wipe his face from any residue left from crying. Their eyes locked. "Why?" Eragon was surprised Murtagh had spoken, he couldn't look him in the eyes any more so he put his head down and answered so softly that he hoped Murtagh wouldn't hear, "you."

The arms dropped from his frame and he chanced a glance upwards, Murtagh looked heartbroken as though somebody had killed his favourite pet or something as was showing him the dead body. "what? Why? _Eragon"_

Eragon stood, brought himself up to his full height of five foot nine, and took a deep breath. "Because I love you, I mean, I'm in love with you... I know you're my brother and that it's incest but technically it's only half incest-"

"You're rambling"

"Make me stop" and Murtagh did, he put his lips over Eragon's and slid his tongue into the hot crevasse that was waiting so eagerly for him, Eragon brought his hips forward and created friction between the two arousals.

Murtagh was on fire and nothing was going to stop him, slowly unbuttoning Eragon's shirt then his own, he brought their chests together. Not breaking the kiss Eragon's hands roamed Murtagh's torso before unbuttoning his trousers to find another layer in his way, silky black boxers, he groaned in frustration. Murtagh repaid the gesture but he found no boxers in his way, and moan at the sight of Eragon's very erect, very dark, very needy arousal. Pushing his boxers down Murtagh lifted Eragon's hips so his legs were around his waist.

Eragon felt Murtagh at his entrance, bucking his hips forward Eragon forced Murtagh into him, Murtagh buried himself in eragon's tight channel. Thrusting forward and back continuously Murtagh broke the kiss to pant into eragon's neck as he reached down to stoke Eragon into completion, Eragon released his orgasm over Murtagh's chest and hand, just as Murtagh released inside of him.

Panting they kissed passionately before Eragon unwound his legs from Murtagh's waist, silently they dressed and Murtagh kissed him again, it had just begun to get passionate but someone pounded on the bathroom door, pulling apart Eragon stared into Murtagh's eyes for a moment before pulling away and running like a startled rabbit. He unlocked the door with shaky hands wrenched it open and pushed past Thorn and Saphira.

Eragon ran and ran until he got home, he hid in his bed and cried, more so than he did before...

* * *

Murtagh was being interrogated by an annoyed Thorn and a pissed off Saphira, he had reluctantly told them what had happened, Saphira had hit him for not leading Eragon on. "But I wasn't, I mean, I didn't. I love him, Saphira."

"Did you tell him?"

Murtagh opened his mouth, but stopped he hadn't told Eragon, he just fucked him. Then Murtagh ran.

Murtagh didn't stop until he'd opened the door, the sight of a shaking lump in Eragon's bed made him stop dead. Slowly walking towards the bed he slipped off his shirt and pants, standing in his boxers he lifted the covers and pressed his body against Eragon's back and held him as he cried for the second time that. Eventually, Eragon's sobs ceased as he fell into a fitful sleep in Murtagh's arms.

Waking up Eragon felt different, something was holding him and stroking his hair, whispering over and over again, the same three words, the three words Eragin had been so desperate to hear last night. "I love you. I love you. I love you..."

Eragon turned and faced a tired, distraught Murtagh. "I love you..."

"Love you to Murtagh." Murtagh's eyes snapped up to Eragon's in pure disbelief. "I was so sure you'd hate me. After what happened... I –"

"It's ok. I love you, Murtagh" eragon silenced Murtagh's reply by covering his mouth in a searing kiss, grinding against one another they repeated the moments of last night, numerous amounts of times.


End file.
